Cathedral
| Pages = 432 | Year = 2376 | ISBN = 0743445643 }} The Defiant continues its exploration of the Gamma Quadrant while Deep Space 9 prepares for Bajor's admittance into the Federation. Summary ;From the book jacket :SIREN SONGS :As a small child, Jules Bashir underwent illegal genetic enhancements that forever altered the natural course of his life. As an adult, ever since the day he discovered what his parents had done, Dr. Julian Bashir has wondered what he might have become if "Jules" had been allowed to live, certain he would never know the answer. But when the lure of a strange alien artifact in the Gamma Quadrant inexplicably begins to reverse Bashir's enhancements, the person he had thought long dead is given a second chance at life. :Ninety thousand light-years away, as the crew of Deep Space 9 tries to comprehend a shocking tragedy, Ro Laren makes a fateful decision about her life aboard the station. And although political maneuvering and failing diplomacy have already extinguished all hope of a real, lasting peace between Bajor and Cardassia, one man's search for his true calling may lay a new foundation for the future. Mission Gamma: Cathedral As the crew of the encounters a large alien object, Julian Bashir, Nog and Ezri Dax start to revert to some former versions of their selves. Julian reverts to Jules, the man he would have been without his genetic enhancements, more and more forgetting about his knowledge and training, but ultimately recognizes that Jules is still part of him – his compassion, the care for his friends, his love, all these emotions had nothing to do with his alterations. Ezri gets separated from Dax – while the young woman struggles with a live she could have been forced to live with her mother Yanas Tigan, she finally understands that even she brings value to Dax – her unique experiences form part of the symbiont's life now. Dax, at first, is relieved to be split from Ezri – but as the symbiont is confronted with its deepest fears of predators (he might have encountered during his lifetime as Audrid Dax, Dax understands that rejoining with Ezri is necessary in order to warn the others and to work against this threat. Nog gets his leg back – the leg he lost at the battle of AR-558. He also encounters a life in which he never joined starfleet, in which his father is dead and in which he is part of Ferengi society – to finally understand that his experiences, including the loss of his leg, makes up his full personality. The Defiant's crew encounters strange aliens, one race (the Nyazen) worshiping and thus protecting the alien artifact (also known as "the cathedral"), the others (the D'Naali) fearing and thus trying to destroy it. Commander Elias Vaughn manages to maneuver around the conflict, never sure of whom he can trust, and ultimately leaves the conflict unresolved. All crewmembers are, after traveling into the cathedral, reverted back to their original selves – but more experienced and self-confident of what they are. Yevir and the Cardassians After studying the figurine given to him by Kasidy Yates, Vedek Yevir Linjarin finally understands that the figure, as old as it might be, is made of a metal only found on Cardassia, and depicts a person being half Bajoran and half Cardassian. He approaches Gul Macet, and together they travel to Cardassia, where, with the help of Elim Garak and followers of the Oralian way, recover four missing Tears of the Prophets: The Orb of Unity, the Orb of Truth, the Orb of Souls and the Orb of Destiny. Yevir reveals the orbs on Deep Space 9, trying to reinforce the Bajoran-Cardassian peace talks that were stalled recently. Bajor and the Federation Despite the recent troubles in the Bajoran-Cardassian peace talks, Admiral Leonard James Akaar and the other Federation officials are working with prime minister Shakaar Edon to welcome Bajor into the federation. Shakaar's role remains unclear and somewhat sinister, and even his second minister, Asarem Wadeen, feels that something is wrong with Shakaar. Nevertheless, the signing ceremony takes place – when Shakaar is shot by Hiziki Gard, a Trill, who then beams off the station. Other storylines Joseph Sisko is depressed and sad, counting days since his son, Benjamin Sisko, and his grandson, Jake Sisko, have disappeared. He finds some relief in doing gardening work, but is later found unconscious by a neighbor. On DS9, the relationship between Ro and Quark evolves, while they have their second big date in Vic Fontaines nightclub. Ro also is attracted to the trill security guard Gard, making Quark quite jealous – a fact that she enjoys very much. Kira finally is approached by some members of the newly created Ohalu sect, a sect that exists because of her upload of the old Ohalu texts into the Bajoran comm system. She refuses to become some religious figure, but understands that she might have started new religious tensions back on Bajor, especially with the kai elections ahead. Background Information * Third book in the Mission Gamma series. * Cardassia Prime is listed on the title page as the location of one of Pocket Books' offices. Characters Regular and recurring characters ;Elias Vaughn : Starfleet commander, the CO of the Defiant. ;Kira Nerys : Colonel, CO of Deep Space 9 ;Shakaar Edon : Prime minister of Bajor ;Leonard James Akaar : Starfleet Admiral ;Charivretha zh'Thane : Andorian member of the Federation council, zhavey (mother) of Thirishar ;Thirishar ch'Thane : Ensign aboard DS9 and the Defiant ;Prynn Tenmei : Ensign aboard DS9, daughter of Elias Vaughn ;Nog : Chief engineer on DS9 ;Quark : Barkeeper ;Ro Laren : Chief of Security on DS9 ;Julian Bashir : Chief medical officer on DS9 ;Ezri Dax : Second in command on the Defiant ;Sam Bowers : Tactical ops ;Gul Macet : Captain of the Trager ;Asarem Wadeen : Bajoran minister ;Hiziki Gard : Trill security officer References ''Defiant'', USS; Natima Lang; Kasidy Yates External link * Category:Novels cs:Cathedral de:Kathedrale